Voice portals are increasingly used to provide services for clients, employees and other users. Voice portals may provide menus, information, and other services to one or more callers. Transferring calls to a voice portal may require the use of a gateway, such as a media gateway, to transfer a call from one network to another. In many cases the unavailability of a voice portal to handle a transferred call may cause significant delays. It may be undesirable for a call to wait at a gateway for a resource in a second network to be available to handle a call. In some cases a transfer from a first network to a call destination in a second network may fail. Gateways receiving failed transfer calls may drop the calls. Gateways may lack a mechanism to handle failed transfer calls. Gateways may be incapable of routing a failed call to a call destination back on an originating network, such as a circuit switched telephone network.